User talk:Scarecroe
Redirects? Just out of curiosity, I've noticed you and Nick have created a variety of lower case redirects (or redirects for real names never used in credits, or what have you). Is there a specific reason for that, apart from insurance in case somebody *does* use those terms? Andrew Leal (talk) 00:58, 3 August 2006 (UTC) :If you type jack and the beanstalk into the search field, it takes forever for the search engine to find a list of results because there's no such article named that. Once the search does come up, you have to weed through the results in order to find the Jack and the Beanstalk article. The software isn't smart enough to get around capitalizations. So, we could have Elmo, for example, be an entirely different article from elMO if we needed to. — Scott (talk) 01:17, 3 August 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah, I make those too. Basically, whenever I type something into the search box and I don't get the page I'm looking for, I turn that into a redirect. I figure if I'm looking for something that way, then other people probably will too. -- Danny (talk) 02:24, 3 August 2006 (UTC) Oscar! What a novel way to decorate Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I like it! And yay, special pages are working again. 'Bout time. Andrew Leal (talk) 20:04, 1 August 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, there was nothing relevant visually to accompany the verbal gags made in the show, and I didn't want to stretch it. So, that was the best I could do to decorate it. :I guess the wikia people didn't know about the Special Page sproblem until today, despite multiple claims to the contrary by myself and others on the mailing list. Are you subscribed to that? — Scott (talk) 21:45, 1 August 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah, I am. If you hadn't spoken up, I was going to. And in fact, I still might, since it seems "working" is relative. It was using a more recent cache, but now it's stagnant again. The cache date is "02:01, 1 August 2006." If it replaces itself tomorrow, it won't be a major inconvenience, though the lack of real-time reaction to special pages is a loss, especially when improving short pages only to see the items stay on the list. Le sigh. Andrew Leal (talk) 22:34, 1 August 2006 (UTC) :::Indeed. It's causing a major annoyance on Uncategorized pages. — Scott (talk) 00:00, 2 August 2006 (UTC) Tracking AOL IPs There's some good news for us on this Wikia forum page... In the next software upgrade, we're going to be able to see the actual IP addresses for AOL users, rather than the randomly fluctuating ones that we've been seeing. That'll make tracking vandals and anonymous pests much easier; we won't have to block the same person a hundred times. I dunno when the upgrade is going to happen, but when it does, it'll be sweet like candy. -- Danny (talk) 09:53, 1 August 2006 (UTC) :That will make life easier. — Scott (talk) 15:20, 1 August 2006 (UTC) Batbunny "Carrots are a superstitious, cowardly lot..." -- Danny (talk) 02:32, 1 August 2006 (UTC) :Aaah! That's fucking awesome! — Scott (talk) 02:34, 1 August 2006 (UTC) Welcome message Hey babe: I just thought of adding some stuff to my Welcome template for new contributors, telling them about the Attention category. I've talked to a couple of people in the last week who said that they've been to the wiki but haven't added anything, because they feel intimidated: "You guys have done everything, there isn't anything else to do!" So I think it would be good if we invite new people to check out the pages there. I'm also going to look around and see if I can "seed" the Attention category with some projects that new people can work on. It would be a good way to help people get their feet wet, and take some of the work off of us... I'm going to post this to Andrew too. -- Danny (talk) 23:13, 24 July 2006 (UTC) :Sounds good to me. -- Scott (talk) 01:33, 25 July 2006 (UTC) Sesame Street Magazine Hey, I know this isn't necessarily your thing, but this morning I finally figured out something that's been bugging me: the issue numbering for Sesame Street Magazine in the late 70s. The issue numbers given in the magazines didn't work out right, and I couldn't figure it out. Now I've collected enough issues to be able to look at them and see what was wrong -- they screwed up the issue numbers for about two years, then corrected it. I added that info to the article. So: another tiny mystery solved on the wiki. Yay for me. -- Danny (talk) 14:34, 22 July 2006 (UTC) :That's awesome. You know, I'll bet we have half of the entire run by now. (Here I was thinking that the big chunk of them I sent you was "a lot"). -- Scott (talk) 15:48, 22 July 2006 (UTC) Ad link Man, leave it to the Jim Henson Company to be the first people to post advertising links on the wiki in six months. Y'know? -- Danny (talk) 05:16, 21 July 2006 (UTC) Hells yeah Issue number one, baby. Issue numba fuckin' one. -- Danny (talk) 05:10, 21 July 2006 (UTC) :Awesome! Man, we really are going to get all of them aren't we? -- Scott (talk) 15:32, 21 July 2006 (UTC) ::I think we might, as long as the Ebay money holds out. I was very happy to find #1. -- Danny (talk) 16:13, 21 July 2006 (UTC) Wikia branding survey Hey babe: I just responded to Wikia's branding survey -- they're using Wikia contributors as a focus group to help them grow as a company. The survey takes a while to fill out, but I think it's worth it. Whatever their plans are for the future, I'd like to have our voices heard as part of the planning. Here's my responses to the survey, if you're interested. I'm also posting this to Andrew and Peter. -- Danny (talk) 18:17, 20 July 2006 (UTC) :okay -- Scott (talk) 17:26, 21 July 2006 (UTC) ::Yay, awesome. I've also been working today on a little essay on my Wikia user page about how small wikis should be managed. A user named "Mostly Zen" read what I wrote, and linked me to a piece he was writing, "Will Wikis Work?" I added a couple things to that piece, too. It's interesting, if you like that sort of thing. -- Danny (talk) 20:51, 21 July 2006 (UTC) Post Like an Egyptian From Sesamstrasse, I can't quite decide from the German text whether it's explicitly a Cleopatra reference or just Egyptian royalty in general and Cleo by inference, but take a look here. From the translation, Wolle is playing Pharoah Wollnaton, and Samson is "Samses," so I strongly suspect the female (whose regular character name is "Caro") is meant to be spoofing Cleo. Either way, it's a cute pic. Andrew Leal (talk) 05:04, 19 July 2006 (UTC) :I would suspect the same. They all appear to be representing what our culture has created as caricatures from the tellings and retellings of their stories. I would say it's a safe bet to assume that she's Cleopatra. -- Scott (talk) 15:31, 21 July 2006 (UTC) Linda/Oscar I don't know what to do with these pictures, but I figure they'll make you happy. -- Danny (talk) 04:36, 19 July 2006 (UTC) Image:Lindaoscar1.jpg Image:Lindaoscar2.jpg Image:Lindaoscar3.jpg Meet Big Bird's Orchestra Hey Scott: I was scrounging around on this (I have a weird stubborn-ness about hard to find things) and found this entry in a public library's online listings. It at least gives some more details about the music involved. Why doesn't this one have its own page?? -- Wendy (talk) 15:04, 17 July 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, that was actually my question on Talk:Big Bird Meets the Orchestra. They appeared so similar, I was sure if they're weren't the same book, just reissued under another title. I'm planning on getting copies of both sometime soon to solve the mystery. -- Scott (talk) 15:26, 17 July 2006 (UTC) ::Well, unless there's some reason to doubt that library's holdings, it looks like the authors are completely different. -- Wendy (talk) 15:36, 17 July 2006 (UTC) :::Oh, right! I wasn't looking that closely at it. Nice find! -- Scott (talk) 15:47, 17 July 2006 (UTC) ::::So I set up a page for Meet Big Bird's Orchestra, and also for another one with possible confusion Grover's Overtures/Grover's Overture that I ran across. You can delete them if you want them gone until the confusion is resolved or more is known, but it seemed worth setting them out there to me. -- Wendy (talk) 15:43, 18 July 2006 (UTC) :::::That's so awesome! You understand I'm going to have to own these all now. Unfortunately, I can't find any with the cassette intact. -- Scott (talk) 19:44, 18 July 2006 (UTC) Scott's talk page archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives